DiNozzo's kids
by NKissAngel
Summary: Tony has twins with Paula Cassidy what happens when Paula dies leaving him to raise a daughter and a son! and then when they least expect it Kate, returns from the dead! : -i suck at summaries but this is a good story if i say so my self!-


"_It wont change anything!" Special Agent Paula Cassidy said softly. "That's what you said last time, Lala!" Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo said sweetly using his personal nickname for her. "Tony, its not funny! This is a completely serious matter! I'm getting assigned to HQ again! We will have to work together!" she scowled lightly. "Paula, you're freaking out, then not freaking out, then freaking out again, for no reason! We__ can do this!" he said looking down at her, his green eyes sparkling._

"_**Special Agents DiNozzo and Gibbs, I need you to come with me!" Director Jennifer Shepard said softly. "Yes, Ma'am!" Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo said scowling lightly as he stood up, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood following him up the stairs toward the Director's office. "What's going on, Jenn?" Gibbs asked once they stepped into her office. "I've just received word from Bethesda Naval Hospital, that Agent Cassidy passed away!" she said softly. "And why are you telling us?" Tony asked stiffly. "Agent Cassidy had an emergency C-section before she died, she was pregnant, carrying your twins, DiNozzo! 6 months along!" Jenn said softly. "What?!?" Tony said. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs growled. "You, DiNozzo are to head down to Bethesda and see how your twins are and get custody dealt with. Gibbs will go with you and not kill you!" Jenn said sternly looking at Gibbs. "Yes Ma'am!" they said together as they turned toward the door and started out it. Gibbs scowled and headed toward the elevator and toward the car, mumbling to himself the entire time as he did. "Gibbs!" Tony said as he slid into the car. "Tony," Gibbs said softly as he gunned the engine and started toward Bethesda. Soon he whipped into the parking lot of Bethesda and into a close parking spot. "Are you not going to talk to me?" Tony asked looking over at Gibbs as they started into the Hospital and toward the maternity ward. "Special Agent Paula Cassidy, she had twins this afternoon, didn't make it! Im… um… the… um…fa …um …father!" Tony said his voice cracking as he said father. "room 824-7! Straight down that hall!" the nurse said lightly. "thanks!" Tony said biting his lip anxiously as he started down the hall toward the room. "Boss!" Tony whispered, as he stopped in front of the door to 824-7. "Nervous, DiNozzo!" Gibbs asked. "a lil!" Tony said softly. "turn the knob, and push it open, Tony!" Gibbs said, when Tony continued to stand there in shock, Gibbs opened the door and then pushed Tony inside. "Theyre babies, DiNozzo! They cant hurt you! Its scary, I know, but you'll do fine with these two, youre doing fine with Caleb, and Eli! You're a good dad, Tony don't worry!" he said softly as Tony eyed the two bassinettes near the far wall. "Thanks, Boss!" Tony said softly, as he started toward the closest one, blinking back tears when he saw the little blue blanket with the thick blonde hair sticking out of his blue hat. "Another Little boy!" he said softly as he looked at him, before walking toward the other bassinette, tears streaked freely down his face, as he caught sight of the little green bundle, the thick brown curls identical to his, sticking out of the mint green hat. "Girl?!? I have a daughter!" Tony said in shock. "That's what they call little girls!" Gibbs said smiling, as he picked her up. The little girl wiggled her hands out of the blanket and balled her fists, swinging them wildly and bopping Gibbs in the nose. "Oww!" Gibbs muttered. "She's got a fist on her!" he grinned lightly. "Well her momma was tough, its only right that she is too!" Tony said lightly as he scooped up carefully the little boy. "Her daddy's pretty tough too! Even though looks like she's cursed with his looks! At least your boy's got his momma's good looks!" Gibbs teased, as the little boy wriggled in his blanket and opened his bright blue eyes. The little girl bopped Gibbs again, her green eyes identical to Tony's, flashed irritated. "Uh-oh! Tony, she's got a temper!" Gibbs grinned looking up at him. "You figured out names?" a nurse said quietly as she came into the room. "Ya, the little boy is Jethro Paul DiNozzo, and the little girl is Caitlyn Cassidy DiNozzo!" Tony said quickly without a second thought. "I'll bring their birth certificates in for you to sign!" she said smiling as she headed out the door. "Thanks Tony!" Gibbs said as he looked at lil Jethro, who was looking curiously around the room. "Well im gunna need help, besides just Zi, and these guys are gunna need a Grandpa, and I wanted them to each be named after someone great, someone they could be proud to be named after." Tony said blushing lightly. "You should call Zi, You should call their Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim, Grandpa Ducky and Uncle Jimmy will want to know too!" Gibbs said softly. "Ok, watch em for me for a sec! Would ya?" Tony said slightly as he started toward the door, after setting little Jethro down and kissing Caitlyn's head and then Jethro's, patting Gibbs on the back as an extra thank you!**_

"_**Crap, he's so gunna kill me!" Caity DiNozzo rushed toward the office building, tugging her dress down by her knees, then realizing she still had her motorcycle helmet on she yanked it off, then started back toward the black bike parked near the door, and placed the helmet on it quickly. "Excuse me, I was wondering do you know if Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is here?" a dark haired woman said coming up to Caity. "Ya, he's upstairs, or he better be or he's almost in much trouble as I probably am! I'll take you up to him. Im Caity by the way!" she grinned heading into the office building. "Kate!" the woman said with a grin. "Shweet! My big brother Eli, calls me Cait, but only when he's irritated! Cuz it drives my Daddy mental!" Caity smirked as she stepped into the elevator. "Caity, you're late!" a deep voice said as they stepped off the elevator. "Sorry Papa, Daddy missing me yet?" Caity grinned as she wrapped her arms around the tall silver haired ice blue eyed man in front of her. "Not yet! He and Ima are still being interrogated by Gammy Jenn!" a tall dark haired guy said coming up behind them. "Cal, that's not funny! I have never interrogated your Ima!" a tall leggy older woman with flaming red hair and sparkling brown eyes said coming in behind them. "You interrogate Da all the time tho!" Cal grinned. "Oh, Papa, this is Kate! She was looking for ya!" Caity said with a grin as she pointed to Kate. "K…at..e!" Gibbs stuttered looking at her. "Daddy! You're late!" Caity said grinning as the tall dark haired and green sparkling eyes identical to Caity's, guy his hair hinting at some grey making him look more distinguished and handsome. "Hi Jethro!" Kate said smiling lightly. "Awww, don't call me that! Its Jet!" a deep voice scowled from behind her, Kate whipped around to see the blonde haired, blue eyed gorgeous looking young guy staring at her mischievously. "Jet, she was talking to me! Go tell Aunt Abby and Lee, that we have a guest, that'll she'll probably want to see if your dad doesn't put her on Grandpa Ducky's autopsy table first!" Gibbs said as the guy who, Caity had her arms around glared over at Kate. "On your six, Pops!" Jet said sounding just like his father. "Well if it isn't Special Agent Jackass Todd!" Tony growled from around Caity. "Jenn, why don't you and Caity go check on her Ima?" Gibbs said softly. "Papa, Im 16, ive been in a few fights! I think I can watch this one!" Caity scowled. "Cait, go!" a tall dark haired Israeli looking with flashing green eyes guy said stepping off the elevator. "And who died and made you my boss, Eli?" she scowled "Caitlyn, Elijah, upstairs! Now! Listen to your Papa!" Tony growled. "Going Daddy!" Caity scowled as she headed up the stairs, stomping the entire way, Eli muttering to himself as he headed behind her. "What the hell are you doing here…alive, Kate?!?" Tony growled as soon as Eli and Caity slipped thru the door of the office at the top of the stairs. "I came to see Gibbs, DiNozzo! Not that its any of your business!" Kate snapped. "seeing as I am the lead investigator and field team leader, and Gibbs has retired! It is my business!" Tony scowled. "Da! Caity said you and Papa need to come up…now!" Eli said poking his head out the door of the office. "Elijah Anthony, I will not say it again, get your ass in that office!" Tony growled. **_


End file.
